Princess of the Elves and Vampires
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: The Evans family is not as Human as it is portrayed. They are Half elf and Half Vampire in the case of the children and their parents are respectively, A vampire and Elf. when albus send the Potters 'Son' to Petunia, she leaves the Fat whale.FEM!HARRY.
1. Meet Anastasia Potter

**Princess of the vampires and elves. **

**Bio's:**

**Lillian Xenia Evans**

_Birth: May 17th 1960_

_Princess Lily of Avalon (Heir)_

_Age: 21 (1981)/33 (1993) (deceased)  
_

**Petunia Lena Evans (Adopted)**

_Birth: June 1st, 1955_

_Princess Petunia of Avalon_

_Age: 26 (1981)/ 38 (1993)_

**Ebony Star Evans**

_Birth: September 11, 1962_

_Princess Ebony of Avalon_

_Age: 19 (1981)/ 31 (1993)_

_Engaged_

**Salena Zoe Evans**

_Birth: January 7, 1965_

_Princess Salena of Avalon_

_Age: 16 (1981)/ 28 (1993)_

**Parents:**

**Quinn Ava Evans**

_Birth: July 6, 1923_

_Princess of the vampire's, and Queen of the Elves._

_Age: 58 (1981)/ 70 (1993)_

**Lysander Kegan Evans**

_Birth: March 3rd, 1920_

_King of the Elves_

_Age: 61 (1981)/ 73 (1993)_

* * *

**Anastasia Evangelina Lilith Potter**

Birth: July 31st 1980

Princess of the vampire's and Elves.

Age: 1 (1981)/ 14 (1993)

* * *

**A/N:**** Here's a new story….I just couldn't get the idea out of my head so I followed the plot bunnies wishes, lol. **

**Summary: Lily and James had a daughter and hide her as a son. That's not all they hide. When albus left 'harry' at the Dursley's. His grandparents came and retrieved her.**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Any characters' except, Ebony Evans, Selena Evans, Quinn Evans, Lysander Evans, and Anastasia._

* * *

On the morning after Halloween a women that a resembled horse with dark blond hair and light blue eyes opened the door to see a baby on her door step. She gasped and hurried the child into the house. Thanking god that her husband Vernon. A man who resembled and whale with blond hair and beady brown eyes, was at work.

She sat the baby down and picked up two letters. One was from the headmaster of the school her sister went to. She opened it an began to read.

**_Dear Mrs. & Mr. Dursley,_**

**_My name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts , Mrs. Dursley may remember me from the times I visited her Parents. I am unfortunately here to relay some bad news. At 9:00 P.m On Halloween the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked Gordrics hallow, where Lily and James where hiding and Killed them. Lily sacrificed herself so her Son, Harrison James Potter could Live. _**

**In closed in this letter is an Adoption Contract if you so wish you can bring Mr.Potter into your family by name as well. the other is an guardian Consent. Just sign it and he will be you charge until his Seventeenth birthday. **

**Your sincerly  
**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Petunia Gritted her teeth in agrivation. Oh how she hated that man he had ruined everything. The Letter to hogwarts had ruined her and Lily's Relationship together and now he was Trying to Put her Nephew in A home that could turn abusive when Her husband found out. Hell the home was already Abusive. Hence her Horse like looks. it was a simple Glamore Charm of the elves her Sister Ebony had made her before they married. Truthfully she didnt look like this...well she was blond and had blue eyes but thats where the similiraties ended.

Petunia shook her head and grabed the other letter. in the front was the elegent Script od her name. She gasped, Relazing who's Handwritting it belong to and shackinglu opened it.

Dear Pet,

_Hello Big Sister, If you are reading this then it means i am Dead. First i'd like to say I'm sorry for Ignoring you after I sarted Hogwarts, I wasnt myself. Petunia dont trust Albus Blindly. He is A good man, But he is old and has lost sight of Some things. I dont know if you will forgive me but i love you. There is one more thing. When i was Pregnant With 'Harry' I had a Premonition. It showed Him as Girl growing up abused by Vernon and In slaved by a resurected Voldemort, I also Made a Prophecy:_

_**Born to the Stag and Flower, she will be marked for greatness. she will have the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord, but nether can live will the other Breaths, she will Be betrayed and she will learn love from an unlikely source. Hailed as the Princess of the vampires and Elves she shall Purify the corrupted of the wizardry world with power the Goat knows not. She shall prevail against the darkness, Only if Love is Untainted. Sided By the Dragon, Goddess, Gryffon, Firebird , snake, Wolf, and Dog she shall begin her Destiny.**_

_We where able to solve part of the Prophacy._

**Born To Stag and Flower:**

_The Stag is Obviusly James and The flower is me._

**Hailed as the Princess of the Vampires and Elves:**

_She will be reconnised as not only The ruler of Avalon but The First ruler of Lemuria since our Mother._

**she shall Purify the corrupted of the wizardry world with power the Goat knows not:**

_She will have power Albus Knows Not, Probably her Elfish and Vampires Heritage, and will use it to Purify the ministry._

**Sided By the Dragon, Goddess, Gryffon, Firebird , snake, Wolf, and Dog she shall begin her Destiny**

_We don't know about The Dragon, Goddess, Griffin, Firebird or snake, But we believe the Wolf and Dog are her Godfathers: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black._

_I had a Baby Girl Pet, She is Beautiful. Her name is Anastasia Evangelina Lilith Potter. It was the Hardest thing i Have ever done, Charming her to appear a boy._

_Petunia There is one more thing before i let James Continue._

_**I Lady Lillian Xenia Evans-Potter Do hereby Denounce The Marriage of One Petunia Lena Evans to Vernon Eugene Dursley. Live life happy Petunia.**_

Petunia Stopped reading for a moment and Began to Sob Quietly. She couldn't believe it...Her baby sister was dead, and had just Given her the opertunity to Divorce the over sized Whale.

she calmed down and continued to read what her Brother in Law had to say.

_Hey, Petty! I want to Say i'm sorry for the pranks i and the other Marauders Played on you. Lily told me about Vernon and I'm sorry you have to Pretend and Live witht The pig, So hear is all i can offer you._

_**I Lord James Harrison Potter Do Herby Denounce the Marriage of My Sister in law, Petunia Lena Evans and Vernon Eugene Dursley. **_

_**In the Name of the Most noble and Brave House of Potter, so mote it be.**_

Petunia finished reading that part and not two minutes latter an golden Glow began to bask her. minutes latter Petunia had changed. Her Once horse like Apperance changed to that of a beutiful Heart shaped face with high Cheekbones and elegent Eyebrows. Her once dull Lanky Blond hair was now long and Wavy Sun kissed. her Dull blue eyes where now an Bright Sky blue. she now stood at 5'5 instead of 5'7.

_One more thing Petunia, Our Secret keeper was not Sirius Orion Black But Peter Kevin Petegrew. Please go to our Family Vault And retrieve A letter that has The real Secret keeper in writing with out Signatures...Give it to Amelia Bones. Our key is In an Small Chest that should Appear in Front of you after reading this. The password is 'Prongs is A arrogant Pratt.' Live Happy Petunia._

_Sincerely,_

Lord and Lady Potter.

Petunia Smiled and let a few tears fall before she heard Ana Start Crying. she looked over at the baby and where it was once apparent It was a boy, she could now tell that Harry potter was Really Ana Potter. She steal had Untidy Dark hair but there was Aurburn Highlights from Lily also. Her eyes where the same emerald green as Lily's only Slightly brighter, and she seemed To have an Lightining bolt scar on her forhead.

"Shhh...shh..baby. Auntie Petunia will Get you a bottle." She said and looked to the Kitchen and her eyes glowed brightly for a moment and a full Bottle shot into her hands. Petunia may not have been a witch like Lily or a half elf and half Vampire...and she may have been adopted but she had always been a Evans. Lysander Evans had a brother Dominique Evans, and Latter he married and had Petunia. A year after her birth Both Dominique and Shiva Where killed by Lycans; Wearwolfs that have control over their Beast, and Petunia went to live with Her aunt and uncle. She was a full Elemental Elf...she controlled Earth and Had one Special gift, Psychokinesis. the art to move thing with your mind that you cant see. she had stopped when Vernon forced her too marry Him.

"Hear you go, Ana. Oh your such a good girl. Dont worry we are leaving for Avalon tomarrow." Petunia said Anastasia in her arms and ana Sucking happily on the bottle.

fifteen Minutes latter Ana was Asleep And Petunia was looking threw the Tressure chest. it was Midium sized and White with Black Lining. Inside was Papers on Ana's Birth, and fake Birth certificate. the real one read.

**Name:** Anastasia Evangelina Lilith Potter

**Born:**July 31st, 1980 11:59 P.M.

**Mother:**Lillian Xenia Evans-Potter

**Father:** James Harrison Potter

**Birth Place: **Australia, Sydney. St. Luna Hospital for Expecting Mothers.

**Doctor:**Dr. Sarah Swan.

_** The fake one rea**__**d.**_

**Name:** _Harrison James Potter_

**Born:**J_uly 31st, 1980 11:57 P.M. (It is my belief that Being born as the seventh month dies means He was born a minute before midnight, so Ana's Parents Changed his Time of Birth a bit in hope to fool albus and the prophecy.)_

**Mother:** _Lillian Xenia Evans-Potter_

**Father:** _James Harrison Potter_

**Birth Place:** _London, England. St. Mungos._

**Doctor:** _Dr. Ebony Evans-Black._

There was a chain with Lily and James' Wedding rings on it, and a Heart locket with the name Ana on the front, a Lily Flower carved into the background. she Found Her sister's Owls for all seven years, ten full diary's she knew belonged to Lily and an amulate. the amulete Was an Choker like Neckless with an Oval Emerald Jewl with an center of Blood Stone, she reconised as Lily's Amulate indicating her as the second aldest Princess.

Petunia sighed and Put everything back, except the Little Silver key with the potter Family Crest on it. an hour latter Petunia was out the door of Number four privet drive and on her way to Gringgotts with Ana in her Arms.

"Good evenging Sir. My name is Petunia Lena Evans of the House of Evans...I am hear to retrive something from my late Brother in laws Family vault. Lord James Potter. I'm the Adopted sister of His wife Lady Lillian, and her Cousin." Petunia said Formally. The goblin Looked at the key in front of him and nodded.

"SilverHook! Take Ms. Evans To vault 10." the goblin yelled. Another goblin appeared and Nodded, before excorting petunia to the vault. twenty minutes latter Petunia was standing in front of Amelia Bones, a red head with Blue eyes.

"Ms. Bones, this is a letter signed and written by mt Brother in law, James Harrison Potter, Concerning the idenity of their Secret Keeper..."

* * *

two weeks latter Sirius Black was a free man and one Ebony Black nee Evans was ethustuaclly for her husband of a year. the moment Sirius entered the old black manor he was shocked too see his brown haired, Green eyed wife too be about two months pregnant. minutes latter Ana and Petunia appeared from the kitchen and smiled upon seeing Sirius.

"its good too see your ok, Sirius." she spoke only to recive a confused look.

"Do i know you?" he asked. Petunia laughed.

"its me Petunia, Petunia Evans. Lily's sister."

that was the first and possibly not the last time Sirius Orion Black fainted.

A/N: this is a story i started a while ago but never got around too posting. so i hope you enjoy it.

* * *


	2. Warrior Princess

**A/N: I am very happy you are enjoying the story guys, and thanks too everyone who reviewed. now on with the story,lol. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Warrior Princess.

Eleven years had passed since the day Sirius fainted and he was Once again introduced too his oldest sister in law. Anastasia had grown up in the short amount of years. she was now twelve, and her Black hair with there Auburn highlights was now wavy and down too her Mid back. she now resided in Avalon with her Uncle Sirius, Seth,Remus, Aunt Petunia, Selena, and Ebony. Along with her three Cousins, Sarah Lupin, Avalyn Black, and Azania Kane.

Sarah Lupin was the Youngest at eight years old. she was born on September 1st 1884, too Selena Zoe Evans-Lupin and Remus John Lupin. she was 1/3 vampire, which made her very Agile, and calm, 1/3 Elf, which gave her the ability of Air and Telekinesis, and finally she was 1/3 Werewolf. Unlike her father she didn't transform into a wolf every full moon, but every Half moon. her transformations weren't near as painful either, but she also had a crescent mark on her brow in her wolf form.

she was also very unique as she had been gifted with Violet blue eyes a very unique eye color for the Evans family line, though on their grams' side. she had Brown hair with streaks of a lighter brown. she was a even mix between her mother and father.

The second eldest, besides Ana was Ava. Avalyn Black was very much her mothers daughter in appearance. she had Green eyes, though a light green not the emerald green that Ana and her Aunt Lily had. She was Half Vampire, and a quarter Elf, which was possible because the Black family was known for having creature Decedents though very few knew it was the Vampire.

she was Gifted with many of the Vampire traits, the strength, the agility, and unfortunately the allergic reaction too the sun. Thankfully the black family had made a potion called Night-Shade too fix the problem for a week at a time. though unlike her mother and the others she only had partial control over Water. at first she had been jealous but over time, she got over it. Ava had been born on April 30th 1982 too Ebony and Sirius black.

The youngest beside Sarah was Zania (Z- Ann- Ea). Azania Kane was Born January 21st 1984 too Petunia and Seth Kane. Seth had been A royal gaurd for her mother and father when they arrived on Avalon, and over two years they got close, and had Zania.

Zania was nine, and very much her mothers daughter. Uniquely she had Green/blue eyes that was uncommon for The Evans family, though it did run in the bloodline it had not been seen since Their fathers Great aunt Nicola. she had blond hair like her mothers and she was very out spoken. she was a full elf just like her mother and father. she controlled Light and had The power of Freezing time.

Finally was the eldest, Ana. Anastasia Potter was the crowned Princess of Both Avalon and Lemuria. she was Half Elf and 1/3 Vampire and 1/3 Veela. Though unknown, James Potter had been half elf and half Veela. she was the first Princess of two different races, but she was also a Warrior. At the age of Five Ana had been very insistent that along with her ice skating lessons she train too be a hunter...or Warrior as they where called in Avalon.

After a week she had won her argument, and the first Warrior Princess was in the making. when she was ten she was announced as a fully trained Worrior and Hunter. on her right forarm is the tattoo of her status of A hunter, The tattoo is of a Thestral with an bloodstained Sword going threw the heart. on her back was tattooed her status as a elven worrior, the tattoo was a black and Gold phoenix in her case and an Sei gripped in its tallons.

after that day she was named, Anastasia Potter, The black Phoenix, warrior Princess. She lived up too the tittle. she was a full fledged Necromancer as the skill went along with her elements control. she controlled the element of Darkness, and the power of Astral projection.

though it was clear she had the blood of a vampire. she had all their strengths and none of their weaknesses. though she was a bit sensitive too the sun...hence if you did see her she would usually have sunglasses on. as a veela she gained the stunning beauty and the fact that she had been destined for one Man since birth, though no veela knew who their mate was until their sixteenth birthday.

Today, which was September 12th, 1992, you could see a girl about 5'1 riding across a country side on a black and blond horse. she had long mid back black hair with auburn highlights falling down her back in waves. her eyes even from a distance were obviously Emerald green. she where an dress, made of what looked like cotton and silk. it was floor length and A dark green. It had an sash tied around her wast, in Dark Red, and two sei's sticking out between the sash. the top of the dress was an scoop neck and had blue sapphire jewels sown into the neck line. the Sleeves where long and bell shaped.

the girl was about twelve and looked too be serene just riding threw the tall grass.

"Ana! Grandfather awaits your Audience." Yelled a girl about 5'2. She had long straight blond hair and light green eyes. The girl now dubed Ana looked back and smiled. "Ok Ava! tell Grandfather I will be There in a Minute." she yelled back and turned the horse around in one swift motion.

"Come on Crescent time too head back." She said and soon enough you could see the black haired girl walking threw the castle walls, being greeted by servants and peasants, and bowed too. all the while the girl just kept walking and rolled her green eyes sky ward.

soon the girl came too a big set of dudble doors, gaurded by two big guys with sheilds with A pheonix ingrved on them and a sword at their wast. she smiled at each of them.

"Hello Ryuu, Aidan." Ana said tilted her head slittly too each.

"Hey Pheonix, i'd be careful, the king is with two others, i think its a job propasal." Said the First guy who was of Asian decent.

"Thanks Ryuu." she siad and opened the big doors and walked in. upon entering she saw two men. one was Tall, about mid fourties early fiftys and had gray eyes, the other looked too be in his mid twenties and had blue eyes, but greatly resembled the other.

"Grandfather you asked for me?" ana asked, bowing her head slitly in respect. Her grandmother had been sick latly so she was not present.

"Yes Ana dear, this is Nicholas Flamel and his Son Jacob. they have a Job they would like you too take care of." The aging man said. he was a tall man, Who looked no older then sixty when in relity he was 99, well at least in Elven years he was. he had aging Dark red hair and green eyes not unlike Ava's.

"What kind of job? I should make it known i dont do Assianations." Ana said. her voice Bitter. Both flamels looked shocked for a minute before The younger one spoke.

"You miss understood Princess. We are here too ask you too protect two things for us." Jacob said a smile on his face. Ana smiled softly back a faint blush gracing her cheeks. for a moment she woundered if he was a veela as well, but she quickly shook the thought from her mind.

"What exacly would i be protecting Mr. Flamel?" Ana asked. Nicholas smilled and began.

"I am sure you have heard of the Philospheres stone, that was kept at Hogwarts, and was almost stolen by The spirit of Voldemort himself?" He asked. At Ana nod he continued. "Well, the stone that was latter destroyed was not the real stone. If Albus thought i would give him my real stone, and risk the lives of my children and wife he was sadly mistaken. I and my wife, Philomena, both think it would be best too fake our deaths. we plan to go too our Great great granddaughters Secret cottage in scotland, but we cant leave the stone unprotected. I have heard many stories of the great Worrior Princess and or Black Phoenix, it then accured too me that in your hands would be the best place." he said and pulled out a red pouch. as if in slow motion a blood red diamond shaped stone pooled into his hand.

Ana gasped at the beauty and staired memmorized at the Dark stone. It called too her, she knew it did...she closed her eyes and swayed her head too the whispers that where reaching her ears. To anyone else it would appear she was insane, but too the people infront of her it was obvius she was trying to unvail something.

As if a bomb had went off, her emerald green eyes snaped open and she sighed calmly.

"Your a Alchmest? that stone, it reaches out too my Necromancer magic, why?" she asked a perplexed looked crossing her elfish face.

"A philosphers stone is made too keep people alive. in order for that too happen the creater has too give something of equivialent exchange. When i made this i traded my eye sight, hence why my eyes are gray." nicholas said. Ana gasped, and looked into his eyes.

"You dont look..." Ana was cut off by Nicholas who was smiling.

"Blind? No i supose i dont...when i was just a lad I was found too be a Aura Reader. The ability is what saved me from Looking blind...I can see you...I just cant see What you really look like. you are very beautiful my dear...your aura is filled with Greens, blues, a little gray and black...hmmm white?" he said furring his brow.

Ana thought about asking but thought better and began too speak again.

"I would be honnored too gaurd it, for a price that is." she said an elgent eyebrow raised. Nicholas laghed gently and nodded.

"Of course dear. Your grandfather had told me of your expressed wish too learn Runes and Alchemy. If you were to agree too this my Son would be Staying too teach you all he knows, which he learned from me. Also you would receive Thirty sapphire gems, and five thousand gallons if you where too agree to the second task."

"What is the second task you wish too ask?" Ana asked. Nichilas looked at the floor in Sadness and Jacob sighed before he exsplaned.

"My Great Great Neice, Molly Weasly, has a daughter starting Hogwarts this year, and she is in danger. My mother is a seer and she had a vision of Ginerva, Molly's daughter, being possesed all year and doing terriable things. if this comes too pass she will die at the end of the year by having her life force drained. We ask, Princess, that you go too the school in June and save her from this fate. We do not Want her too have the possesion at all, but Mother has been inistant that this must happen." he said a tear falling down his face.

At that moment Anastasia Evangelina Lilith Potter, The Black Phoenix, Warrior Princess knew she could not refuse.

* * *

The rest of the day would see Ana in her suit looking over a fill on Ginevra Philomena Weasley. The girl was a year older then Ava, but not by much. she had Long Fire red hair and Hazel eyes. she was splattered with freckles but not too many. seemed she had six older brother, one being her own age. What really caught her attention was that Ginny had inherited Philomena's Gift.

Ana sighed and closed the file as a knock came from her door.

"Enter!" she called as her door was opened by none other then Jacob Flamel. his curly brown hair and blue eyes shinning. Ana caught her breath and turned away to Put the file away as a means too hid her blush. she could not believe this man was causing such a problem for her...She had no way of knowing if maybe he was her mate as She wouldn't know until her fifteenth birthday.

"Princess I wanted too come see you..i mean see if you had found the File on Ginny Acceptable?" He said, grinning. Ana turned around and smiled.

"Yes it was adaquite, um please sit down, and please call me Ana. Princess is so Formal, and if you are going too teach me Ahlcemy and runes then we should get too know each other. " she said. Jacob nodded and extended his hand.

"Hello Ana my name is Jacob Nicholas Flamel, i am the eldest of Fifty children." he said and laughed at Ana's exspression.

"Fif...fifty! how old are you?" she almost screamed.

"I am...482 years old." He said. Ana swore her eyes almost poped out of her head, she then through back her head and laughed.

"Wow thats...thats old." she said.

"I am 12 years old. As you know i am the crowned Princess of Avalon and Lemuria." she said staring into his blue eyes. for what felt like a enternity they stared and moved inches closer too kissing. of course with Ana's hightened Hearing she heared one of her cousins touch the door handle just as they where about to touch and she snapped back, it was the door opening that made Jacob realize just what had almost happened.

"An..Ana Father wants too see you." Ava said as she stared at both Jacob and Ana. Ana nodded and Said her farewell to Jacob and both her and Ava went towards The Living suit where Her uncle would most reassuringly be. all the while Ava was grinning slyly, as if she knew something Everyone else did not, and she most likely did.

* * *

**Lily Potter:** ooh You go Ana! Kiss the cutey.

**James Potter: **Lils that my daughter your incouraging!

**Lilly potter:** _(Narrows eyes)_ your Daughter!? I was under the impression i gave Birth too her and Went through SEVEN! hours of labor for her!

**James Potter:** _(Sweat drops and Gulps)_ Uhh...But Lils he 482...HE IS TOO OLD FOR HER!

**Lily Potter:** _(sighs, and pulls out a Frying pan)_

**James Potter:** Hon? wha...whats that for? Lily save me!! _(Plop!!)_ Owww!

**BloodLily:** Oh - k you two enough is enough! James Ana will not be With Jacob Forever...Atchully they will mostly dance around each other for a while.

**James Potter: **Oh what a relief. ohh i know put her with Fred Weasley! he has Red hair and Hazel eyes and Keeps the potter tradittion of A prankster.

**BloodLily:** _(left eyes twitch)_ You are joking right? No she already has someone if you havent noticed...for now he shall be called the Snake.

**James: **oh poo, I don't like the sound of that. it better not be Voldemort

**BloodLily:** _(turns too Name Sake)_ Lilly, Please keep your man in line or i'll have too castrate him.

**Lilly Potter:** _(nods)_ I will Lily, As long as you keep me from Castrating him Myself.

**James:** _(SHUDDERS)_

**BloodLily:** So Lil Would you like too give the Announcements?

**Lilly:** Of course. Lily, that is the other Lily, would like too say she appriciates all who reviewed and that she would Love it if she had ten more review by the time she posted the next chapter. Though she is not THREATENING YOU.

**Lily:** Thank you Lil's. I Hope too hear from you all. Also who ever can de-code the prophecy from chapter one gets two Starrs and Three chocolate Cookies.

**James:** Hey why does she get too do it!?

**BloodLily:** Because Prongs, I said. IF you are good you can do it next chapter. _(WALKS OFF WITH LILLY.)_

* * *


	3. Rescue Mission: Part one

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Lilly and James Potter cant wait too see what happens next so i hope you also enjoy it. **

**Also for Fire dolphins question. Where you thought it said Ana it really said Ava, Ana's Cousin. its a common mistake, their names are very close. **

**anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rescue mission: Part 1**

**Flash Back:**

_"So you and that flamel guy?" Ava Black asked. She was dressed in her own Dress, it was just like Ana's but instead of Dark green it's Dark Purple and she did not have a sash. the gems sown onto her dress was Diamonds. Ana rolled her eyes and before she entered the living suit, she turned too her eldest cousin. "Avalyn I know you better then I know any of my cousins, If you say anything to Uncle Sirius or the other Uncles about what you think you saw, i will have your head, cousin or not." She sneered. Ava watched on with wid eyes. the last time Ana had threatened any of her family had been when they where five and she had stolen her favorite doll._

_Ava nodded and they entered the room. It was like any other living area only really big. on the couch sat her aunts and on the love set sat her uncle Remus and Sirius. Ana smiled and hugged each of them._

_"Anastasia, dear. Father had told us of the Mission you have accepted. Are you sure it was wise?" Asked Petunia. Ana sighed and nodded. _

_"Yes Aunt Petunia, i do. I have went over the girls file and she is very young. the same age as Ava almost. I already have a plan devised...Hopefully you will approve of this." She asked. Petunia sighed and nodded.  
_

_"If you are sure Ana, you may go through with this." Petunia said. Ana nodded and Before she could turn too leave Sirius interrupted. _

_"Phoenix, Lysander has informed me of The Flamel Kid...Do be Careful. If your anything like you Mother you wont be able to resist a cute guy." Sirius said Grinning from ear to ear. Ana blushed slightly and glared at Ava who was looking as if she was struggling not to say something._

_"Yes Padfoot, I will. Is that all I have Ice skating Lesson in three minutes." Ana said. Petunia laughed and dismissed her.  
_

**End Flash back:**

* * *

Five months had passed for Ana and she was progressing wonderfully in her runes Studies. Her alchemy though left little to desire. Though Jacob had said not everyone could do Alchemy, and it was possible that with her being a necromancer, her ability for the alchemy arts was diminished. After five months and little too no progress, Jacob had decided to teach her something else. How to become an Animagus and the arts of Legmancy and Occulmancy. she was profishent in all three. She had sussended in her Animgaus transformation just three weeks after begining, she was a Wolf...a black wolf with golden Eyes, and her scar even as a wold was present, only in that form it went over her left eye.

the other two arts had been tricky but she was catching on. The relationship between Ana and Jacob was the same, though they danced around each other a lot. The only one who really noticed Was Ava, and she was sworn too secrecy.

As the weeks passed it became all that much closer too June and though her family had approved of this, she was sure that they where worried just by watching their mannerisms. soon enough June rolled around and at the early hour of five A.M. you could find Ana getting ready. She was dressed in a Black leather body suit that fit like a second skin and made the A cup breast she possessed more noticeable. Her hair was back in a braid and she had a gun hostler at her wast. on the left side was her sie's and on the right too guns. On her back was a elegant sword. it was encrusted with Sapphires and Emeralds at the hilt and the silver blade had the subtle Carvings of a Phoenix and Wolf. The last thing she added was a floor length black leather duster.

As Ana turned around she came face too face with Jacob.

"Damn It Jay don't do that too me!" she said. Jacob smiled at the pet name and hugged her in one swift motion. She was so surprised that she was taken aback when his lips meet hers.

"Wow..." Was all she could say. Jacob laughed and said as he walked too the door.

"You better come back Alive Phoenix." he said and then he was gone.

* * *

**Lilly:** Oh that was so sweet! Though i wounder what Sirius ment about not being able to resist cute guys?

**James:** Well you couldn't resist me. _(winks)_

**Lilly:** _(Grimaces)_ Yeah, i must have been drunk, and for the love of Avalon Please Brush you teeth James!

**James:** Why? I am Dead.

**BloodLily:** Lils is right Prongs your breath reeks and just because your dead doesnt mean i cant kill you if you dont brush your teeth.

**Lilly:** Couldnt have said it better myself Lily.

**James: **Fine, now can i Give the Announcements, Lily that isnt my wife.

**BloodLily:** I dont know can you be left alone unsupervised?

**Lilly:** Oh good one Lil.

**James:** Is that a Yes?

**BloodLily:** _(Sighs)_ Yes James you may.

**James:** oK, Lily would like to say that she is happy your all enjoying this and that she is sorry this is so Short but it was nessersary and part two will be longer. Also No one has won the Two starrs and three cookies yet...and if you dont hurry she will give them too me.

**BloodLily:** (_Plop! Bangs frying pan on james head.) _That is the last time i trust you too tell people the announcements, come on Lilly let leave Dumber hear too rot.

**Lilly:** _(walks of with Lily)_ Hey if James is Dumber who is Dumb?

**BloodLily:** Sirius Of course._ (laughters)_


	4. Rescue Mission: Part two

* * *

**A/N: hey guys i am back. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and just so you know James has suffered no permanent damage,lol.**

**well i hope you all enjoy this so here it is.**

_Last Time:_

__

As Ana turned around she came face too face with Jacob.

"Damn It Jay don't do that too me!" she said. Jacob smiled at the pet name and hugged her in one swift motion. She was so surprised that she was taken aback when his lips meet hers.

"Wow..." Was all she could say. Jacob laughed and said as he walked too the door.

"You better come back Alive Phoenix." he said and then he was gone.

* * *

Ana looked at where Jacob had been and touched her lips, after a few moments she shook her head and grabed a mask from her desk. it was a animal based mask mask. It was gold from the left side too the right but the other part was black, the mask had gold wolf ears and alittle bit of pink on the ears. there was a green lighting bolt on the left side of the mask, the opposite of her real scar and her emerald green eyes shined brightly from beneath. She swiftly left the palace and rode to the edge of the realm to where a giant archway stood. it was elegant, with carved snow nymphs dancing around on the base and the portal itself was a shimmering Green, not unlike the Killing curse.

she turned to Crescent and told her too go back too the castle, she would be back within the day. the horse nodded and galloped back the way he came.

Ana sighed and walked threw the portal. she had never been through the gate way to the Mortal realm, only to Lemuria or Valhalla. to her surprise this actually hurt, she felt like her stomach was being pulled through a grinder and her head felt heavy.

Finally she was deposited on the cold hard ground outside a back ally to the Ministry. after emptying her stomach she pushed herself up and called on her element, Darkness to transport her to where ever Ginny was.

When she appeared she was in some kind of Chamber. she saw the figure of a girl laying on the ground. out of Instinct she ran forwards. she was relieved too find a pulse and picked the girl up. as she turned she saw a teenage boy, a few years older then her. he was handsome and from what she could tell had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I see Ginevra was Wright, Someone did come for her..." The boy sneered.

Ana sneered back from under her mask and asked coldly. "Who are you and what have you done?"

the boy laughed, uncontrollably she felt chills fall down her back. "You should know who i am, Harry Potter, or should I say Anastasia Potter." He said and at her gasped drew his wand and wrote in Flaming letters; Tom Marvolo Riddle. he then fliked his wand and the letters rearanged, and she found herself whispering too herself.

"I am Lord Voldemort. YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" she yelled, ripping her mask off her face. Tom just stared at her face before he smiled and stepped towards her. she glared defiantly at him, for the moment forgetting she was a trained Warroir and Hunter.

Tom put his hand on her cheek and she gasped and drew back, slaping his hand away. he glared and before she could react she felt abarable pain. she had been fighting battle's since she was ten, for both the Land of Avalon and Lemuria, but she had never felt pain like this, and against her will she began to scream out in pain.

after what felt like a eternity she felt the pain no more. she was surprised to fill lips meet her own. they were cold and ruff and made her want too puke, but she could not fight. she tried to push him off but it was like she was held in place. the last straw was when he touched her breast, she let her eyes go completely black and used her element of darkness to have the shadows throw him off.

before she could get up she was hit with the same pain as before, and with her magic drained as it was she could not with hold the scream in her throat and the chamber was once again filled with her screams.

she knew he held it longer this time as by the time he let up she was crying and on the ferge of scratching her eyes out. she was alerted of her surrounding by his footsteps and she looked over to see Ginny very near death, she could hear her heart beat weakinging.

she threw her now saphire blues eyes towards her turturer and spoke, her voice horse form the pain.

"Pl...Please, let Ginny Live, I will do anything, You can ankur your self to me. I have alot more magic then her, Please I beg you." she said. she had never begged for anything in her life but the thought of letting Ginny, her new found love interests, neice die hurt her more then anything right now.

Tom laughed and nodded, in one swift motion cut his ties to Ginny, and though the girls heart was steal weak she would live. Ana had time to Sighed but then pain struck her once again, this time it felt like someone was forcing a bond on her, and her magic, which slowly replenished itself was leaking from her once again. she screamed one final time and light filled the chamber, in that moment she saw a fully alive Teenage Voldemort and it scared her. She had been right that his eyes where blue, but that where a green/Blue. his hair was black though instead of the dark brown she had thought.

She was so weak, she had never felt that weak before, and as he aproached her she could do nothing but lay in place. she fagly heard the what he said as nealed in front of her.

"You my dear will bear my Heir." She could feel her mind go into frantic's and she heard herself say, 'Never' and then pain she knew was from that same curse. as he let up and kissed her, running his hands down her body and felt him cast a spell she had never heard of on her womb she fell into darkness.

* * *

**Avalon:**

In avalon, The royal family plus Jacob where having a picnic and waiting for Ana when Both Ava and Jacob dubled over in pain. Ava recovered quikest and had tears in her eyes.

"Mother, Father! Something is Wrong with Anastasia! she is in pain, so much Pain."

"Oh i knew this was a bad idea?" said Petunia who was obviously worried. Sirius, Remus, and Seth had all jumped up and Jacob had a look of rage on his face.

"The crucio curse..." He whispered, being the only other wizard there who had felt Ana's pain and had exsperinced The curse. Both Sirius and Remus looked At him.

"No not that curse! When i get my hands on whoever did this they are dead!" Roard Srirus and Remus just Growled after him obviusly fighting with Moony on who got control.

"Ebony, dear you go with the other ladies back too the castle, me and Seth and Remus are going too Ana."Sirius said a look of well seriousness on his handsome face.

"No, Ana is all i have left of Lily! I want too Help!" Ebony screamed, her brown hair whiping in the brease. Selena who was behind her shock her head and put an arm around her.

"Honey, your five months pregnant, We cant let anything happen too you or the baby." She said and Petunia nodded she herself was nine months along with her second baby, and Selena could have no more from complications. though it ran in the family, there mother had been the same after Selena was born, doctors had said it was astounding she or the baby was even alive.

"My Lords i would like to go also." Jacob said. Sirius was the one they all looked at and he looked to be Thinking about it. just as he was about to reply, Petunia screamed.

"I Don...don't think thats a good idea, Siri... My water just broke." Petunia said gripping her stomach. Seth started to panic and He was going to escort Her to the Infirmery, she shook her head and spoke.

"No Seth, Ana needs her Personal guard and Jac.. Jacob can take me. don't worry." Petunia said sternly. Jacob nodded, he wanted to make sure Ana was ok but Ana had the temper of a red head, and he knew she would be furious at Him if he didn't take care of her aunt and unborn niece.

after saying good bye All three men turned into their animagus or just a animal in Seths case. he was a beast speaker and could hence turn into any land animal, he chose, and Remus had learnt too be a animagus also, even though he was a wearwolf.

A dog, a coyote, and a Panther where seen running to the gateway at top speed.

* * *

Soon enough they reached Where Ana was and what they saw Angered them. she was naked and looked too be bruised. she had scratches on her face and arms, and her weapons looked to be a bunch of ash. Ginny was leaning over the girl crying. she obviously knew Ana had tried to save her.

Ginny jumped at a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Ginny, we are here on behalf of you Uncle Jacob." Said Remus.

* * *

_With Petunia and them, Petunia was screaming bloody murder about never letting Seth touch her again. _

_"Come on My Lady, PUSH!" _

_"I AM PUSHING YOU IGNORANT WOMEN!" she yelled.  
_

* * *

"Oh thank God! We have to leave, Tom will be back any minute and he has the basilisk." Ginny said.

"who is Tom Ginny?" Sirius asked and he wrapped Ana in Her trench Coat, the only thing that was not shredded.

"He...He's the younger version of The Dark Lord! I am sorry, i didn't know until it was to late." Ginny said tears falling down her face. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then said in unison. "Shit" then Sirius began to speak again. "Seth can you teleport More then one person?" He asked. Seth nodded and Sirius lifted Ana and Ginny was lifted into Remus' arms as she was still a crying mess. Just as a boy entered they where gone.

* * *

At the castle Petunia was holding a baby Girl in her arms. she had Black hair and sapphire eyes. she was the splitting image of her father.

"Mom what are you going to name her?" Azania asked. Petunia looked at her eldest daughter and smiled.

"Melinda Lilly Kane...After your aunt and Grandmother Mel." Petunia said.

The Happy Moment was interrupted however because Sirius and them had Rushed in with Ana and a little Red headed Girl. That was first and probably not the last time, all three Evans sisters Screamed and The three Cousins Fainted at the sight of their oldest Sister Figure.

* * *

**Lilly:** No My poor Baby!

**James:** _(growls) _How dare that Snake touch my Daughter like that!

**BloodLily:** _(Sighs Sadly) _I am So sorry James and Lilly...I never ment for this to happen...It just Kinda Did.

**Lily: **_(Wipes her eyes.) _It...its ok Lily...But please tell Me Riddle gets what is coming too him.

**James:** If he doesnt i'll come back just to kill him.

**BloodLily:** Yes He definitely gets what is coming to him.

**BloodLily:** Well anyways i hope you liked this and I'll have chapter five up soon.

* * *


	5. Baby Blues: Part One

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it took do long but i was really busy with school work. Anyways enjoy,  
**

**Last time:**

__

At the castle Petunia was holding a baby Girl in her arms. she had Black hair and sapphire eyes. she was the splitting image of her father.

"Mom what are you going to name her?" Azania asked. Petunia looked at her eldest daughter and smiled.

"Melinda Lilly Kane...After your aunt and Grandmother Mel." Petunia said.

The Happy Moment was interrupted however because Sirius and them had Rushed in with Ana and a little Red headed Girl. That was first and probably not the last time, all three Evans sisters Screamed and The three Cousins Fainted at the sight of their oldest Sister Figure.

* * *

Three months passed for The royal family of Avalon, and things had returned to the way things had aways been, though Anastasia was never as bright and perky as she used to be. She was now three months pregnant though she looked to be seven or eight. Yes, that is right, Anastasia Evangelina Lilith Potter was pregnant at the age of thirteen. It had taken three weeks before Ana woke up from her coma, and when she had woken she could not remember anythings before leaving for Lemuria four days before. It had taken two weeks before she had woken up screaming. She had regained her memories and the rape that she had suffered through had woken her up, even if it was only vogue memories.

Ana had taken the news that she was pregnant very hard and she had not let anyone see her for weeks and when she did come out she was not the same Ana. Her eyes usually shining with mischief and happiness even after all the wars she had helped win, where no longer shining, they wern't exactly dead ether though. they still shown with happiness only not as bright.

Ginny had stayed at the palace for a month and a half after her near death, as Nicholas had told Molly where she was, and Ginny and Ana had bonded in the short time. Ana now saw Ginny as a sister and Ginny had loved putting her head to Ana already big belly to see if she could hear the baby. Ginny had been very skittish around Ana at first, thinking that Ana hated her for her rape and Pregnancy, but Ana never even thought to blame anyone but herself.

She was a trained Warrior and Hunter she should have been able to stop it from happening and she resented herself for not being able to. She did not blame the baby either, the baby had no idea its father was a evil dark lord and was innocent, and she loved the baby because it was more hers then his.

two months after the whole Rape thing and Ana had regained her Memories of the kiss, they had finally admitted their feelings and where dating. Jacob had even taken on the role of the babies father. It was not till the fifth month that they found out it was triplets. on another note, Ebony had given birth to Twins in November. they where beautiful babies, Both Girls. the first was a Dark brown head and her eyes where light green like her mothers. the other baby was a lighter brown head with her fathers Ocean blue eyes.

They had been named, Madeline Roslyn Black and Maxine Violet Black, or Maddie and Max.

Ana had been very happy to help take care of all three babies, Mel, Maddie, and Max. She felt it helped her learn how to care for her babies. around March 20th Ana was looking for Baby names with the help of Jacob who had moved into her room with her family's permission. She was shocked that her uncles would allow such a thing but they had.

"Hmm, what do you think of Stacy Dear?" Jacob asked from beside her in the full sized bad. A very Pregnant Ana looked over to her boyfriend with disgusted.

"If you even think of naming my Babies something like Stacey, I will kill you." she said and from the glint in her eyes he knew she probably would. Jacob nodded and gulped before going back to the book.

All of a sudden Ana made a sound like she had choked and was gripping her stomach.

"Ana whats Wrong Baby?" He asked as if he hadn't seen his mother do the same with his siblings. Ana narrowed her eyes and glared at her boyfriends before snapping.

"What does it look like Jac, the Babies are coming!" Jacob's eyes widdened and she screamed in pain.

"Bu..But its too early." He said.

"Well Jacob the babies obviously don't know that! now get me to the infirmary." She yelled inbetween contractions.

Three hours latter showed A sweaty Anastasia holding two baby girls and Jacob beside her holding a baby boy. The first Prince since Her Grandfather.

"Oh their Beautiful Stasia!" Said Ginny Weasley who had retrieved From Hogwarts to Witness the birth of The babies. "What are you going to Name them?" She asked a smile on her face. Both Ana and Jacob looked at each other and unknownst to them Her other family along with three guards came in the door.

"Well The boy I would Like to Sebastian Silas Nicholas Flamel." Jacob said. Ana looked at him with a smile and nodded before she looked down at the baby girls. the oldest had Dark Red hair Blue/Green eyes that she recognized easily from Nightmares, she swallowed a gasp and closed her eyes, but opened her eyes as she realized that the eyes that stared back where innocent and full of Happiness, much like her own used to be. the other also had dark red hair but she had one Blue green eye and one Emerald green eyes with specks of Red, which scared her for a moment but she smiled and gigled when she realized that the Red eyed gene was in her grandmothers genes also. The baby boy also had emerald green eyes with hints of blue, but he did not have Red hair, but Black.

"The one With Blue/green eyes will be Serenity Shayna Rosalie Flamel , and the other Rayna Selena Ginevra Flamel." Ana said a smile on her face.

"Ana dear, We have some bad news." Petunia said tears running down her face. Ana looked at her aunt's, Cousins, and Uncles and waited for the dreaded Response.

"You Grandmother was found Dead in her bed this morning, the work of a lycan, Your grandfather was away in Lemuria on Business." Sirius said.

Ana looked at them and felt tears fall down her face. she would avenge her Grandmother, And she would destroy the lycans responsible.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that, sorry Lily and James are still getting over the last chapter so you might not see them for a while.**

* * *


	6. Baby Blues: Part Two

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it took do long but i was really busy with school work. Anyways enjoy,  
**

**Last time:**

_"The one With Blue/green eyes will be Serenity Shayna Rosalie Flamel , and the other Rayna Selena Ginevra Flamel." Ana said a smile on her face._

_"Ana dear, We have some bad news." Petunia said tears running down her face. Ana looked at her aunt's, Cousins, and Uncles and waited for the dreaded Response._

_"You Grandmother was found Dead in her bed this morning, the work of a lycan, Your grandfather was away in Lemuria on Business." Sirius said._

_Ana looked at them and felt tears fall down her face. she would avenge her Grandmother, And she would destroy the lycans responsible._

* * *

The Funural was held four days latter in Lemuria under a giant Willow Tree with Ivy growing on the trunk. Ana's Grandpa Isac and Gramma Melinda, had told them that long ago the tree that over looked the Palace and black lake that sat beside it was the Same Willow that Three generations of BloodMoon's had meet and latter married under. Rosalie Lillith Estella BloodMoon-Evans was the first One to be Buried under it.

Ana had dressed in a silk dress that was black as night and had a black hat on with a white dove father on the side, draping down over her face was A black veil. In her arms was Four day old, Serenity and Rayna, who were both dressed in a baby Suit thing with the foots, but unlike the usually colorful ones these where pure black with White pearl buttons. It also had a feminine look to it, As their was a little black tuto type skirt. Jacob had Sebastian in his arms, and he was dressed in a baby tux that was pure black except for the blood red buttons and tie. Jacob himself wear the same thing only instead of blood red he wear Midnight blue.

"We gather here today to lay to rest Queen Rosalie Lilith Estella BloodMoon-Evans..." Ana heard the priest say. She was Crying, her Emerald green eyes where clouded in pain. She Looked over the the people assembled in the area and her eyes Fell on her grandma's only Sister, Princess Stacey Vanessa Diana BloodMoon. She was a year older then her sister had been and was denied the crown of Lemuria which was passed on to Rosa Instead.

She was looking particularly smug, her Black eyes and Blond hair put up elegantly. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't pretty ether, which was probably why she was not married yet. Ana had never like her great aunt and refused to call her anything other then Stacey. She gritted her teeth and as the funeral ended she swore she would find out if Stacey had anything to do with her grandmothers death.

A hour latter Ana was inside the Lemuria Palace and looking at where her aunt's where crying on their husbands shoulders.

"Jay will you take the Babies to our room for their nap?" Ana asked. Jacob nodded and took Serenity and Rayna Into his arms before leaving for their room.

"Avalyn, did you notice Stacey today at the funeral?" Ana asked. Ava looked up at her cousin and ran a hand through her curly Blond hair.

"Anastasia, Please tell me you wont go looking for a war." Ava said a odd glint in her light green eyes. Ana looked to the side before looking back at her cousin.

"You know I cant Ava. I made a promise too avenge grandmothers death and I plan to do just that." Ana said and Turned around to head to bed when her Grandfather Isac and grandmother Melinda came into the room looking grim.

"Grams, Gramps is something wrong?" Ana asked. Isac nodded and ran a hand threw his black hair.

"Yes Anastasia there is. Your Aunt Stacey is trying to take the crown away from you, on the grounds that you have three illigenament children and no husband. Is the Land of Lemuria you know those are accusations worth granting Stacey the Crown." He said a sadness present in his rough voice.

"WHAT! She can't do that, I was born as the Heir! I'll be damed it i let that Bitch take what is mine!" Ana yelled her canine's lengthing into fangs and her Emerald eyes turning deadly sapphire blue.

"I'm sorry dear, unless you marry or get engaged with in a week this is out of our hands." Melinda said. Handing her head her white blond hair falling in waves down her back. Melinda was a rare type of Vampire a moonlight vampire. they draw there power from the moon and on the full moon's lite they grow wings and become ten times as powerful.

"What if i can prove that Stacey hired someone to kill Granmother?" She asked. Both her grandparents gasped and Isac shock his head.

"it would send her too death but she has already informed the councilmen, proving her guilty of Roses death would only stall the outcome. It might give you a year to find a fiance or husband. As long as you engaged within A year you'll keep the crown." He said. Ana sighed and walked out the door.

"Where are you going Ana!?" Asked Ava. Ana turned to face her family. "I going on a hunt, I'll be back in a day to two...Maybe a week, hell maybe a month...Tell Jacob to take care of the babies, I'll be back." She said and Closed her eyes instantly she was dressed like she had been when she was in the chamber. she then opened a window and as she about to jump out she was grabed by Jacob.

"before you go...Anastasia Potter would you do the honor of becoming my wife." He asked on one knee. Ana looked at him shocked could she really get married, she wasn't even fifteen yet, much none the less she nodded. he smiled and slid the sapphire studded ring on her ring finger and she kissed him before she jumped out the window.

* * *

**A/n: how was it? and before you get all pissy with me, Jacob and Ana are not going to be together forever! Actually he never makes it to the wedding. Ohh i have said to much, Ja!**

* * *


End file.
